


Ominous

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [9]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Yeep, i go feral., i snorted something that isn't weed, idk man part idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Purity is ignorance."





	Ominous

**Author's Note:**

> Idk tho but aftermath of Malice

The sky, despite the endless blue it integument upon the vast majority of the Skydom that these Skydwellers live. Everything should've return to normal after the Cataclysm and it's been a month or so since that happened. And yet, the sky---the blue sky...

It felt ominous---calm before the storm it screeched. 

 

Sandalphon had been aimlessly staring at the sky for the last couple of hours as he sat on the docks of Grandcypher---everyone was doing their own thing and he certainly could do something but he couldn't focus. 

Lucifer didn't appear before him nor the other primarchs despite the ruckus Sandalphon caused---the Supreme Primarch didn't show up. 

"...."

("...I feel like a child, throwing a tantrum but instead of being reprimanded, I was ignored then got punished by someone else.")

As the Adjutant, Michael took it upon her hands on what punishment the purposeless angel would have. 

They ripped his wings for good measures and repercussions of not pulling another Cataclysm of any sort before enslaving him within this crew. Sandalphon supposed it was better than being ignored, being hated is better than faced with indifference.  

 

"Sandalphon?" the Captain of the crew called out and the next thing he heard was footsteps going near him and sat next to him. The primarch didn't bother looking at the other. 

"Are you not scared that I'll push you again, Singularity?"

Gran sighed, "I'll make sure to drag you with me, you can't fly."

Sandalphon huffed in return. "You weren't snarky when you're with those two." he said, "Never knew you were two-faced."

"I called it duality and adaptability." the other replied, "...So, what he's like?" 

"Whomst?"

"Supreme Primarch, person."

"Ah, hm..." Sandalphon tilted his head. "... An endless ray of light. The perfect epitome of ethereal pureness, I'd say."

The Captain hummed in thought. "Hm, pureness gets corrupted though." he said. "Ignorance is bliss, being pure means you're ignorant." 

"So, you're saying the girl in blue is ignorant?"

"Purity is ignorance." Gran offered as his reply.

"Applause for such deep words." Sandalphon clapped with a sarcastic jibe.

The Captain squinted at the angel but says nothing in return and simply turned his gaze towards the sky. 

"... So clear." he says. 

"Indeed, a storm might be coming." 

"A calamity, perhaps?"

"Who knows?"

No one knows, not even Lucifer would know, right?

 

A hooded figure stands before the big mass of cocoon made out of plumes at the center of the room of the now ruined Canaan---a gloved hand places itself against the pure black and white plumes. 

"...Lucifer..." the hooded figure called out in a gentle manner. 

"You're up earlier than I expected~ good morning!" another figure spoke but from behind the hooded other.

"Hmph, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I wasn't counting." was the playful reply. 

"You haven't slept." the hooded figure noted without looking at the fallen primarch.

"Oh~ are you worried about me, Cilius?" 

"Never, if that fact dwindles your performance, I'll have you dispose... Belial." Cilius says coldly. 

Belial chuckled, "Harsh as ever~ though considering I was able to get down and dirty with Lucifer when he had gone feral after the first stage of assimilation, I think I can go for a few more rounds~"

 

Cilius heard him but ignored his existence yet again---too engrossed at the cocoon of plumes. 

"Haha~ as usual but not complaining." he says to himself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet me into oblivion


End file.
